The Beauty of Ice
by NarutoIsKurama'sQueen
Summary: kinda a werid Beauty and the Beast if you look at it


Denmark went down the hallway it was around 11 O'clock at night . He hreard snoring coming from Sweden and Finlands room and Norway and Sealands room had snoring too . But what really confussed the dane was when he heard no noise from his Icelanic lovers room. Curious he opened the door to find the room a wreck .

" Iceland ? Are you in here ?" Danmark said

He saw a note on the wall stained with blood he took it off the wall and read it

' To whome ever it may consern

I have taken Iceland , for him to repay what he owes me. Your prbebly wondering what and why he owes me thats simple he owes his body and why am am not telling you . i will have him breeding my child though . And yes male countries can give birth . If i do give him back it will be in a few months MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Sincerley , your worst nightmare '

After reading this Denmark went on a rangpage ,screaming loudly , Cursing on yelling , making the whole house wake up . Suddenly Finland , Sweden , Sealand on Norways back , all rushed in .

" What are you screaming and yelling about " Norway yawned sitting Sealand down

" This some one has taken Iceland " Danmark screamed at Icelands brother handing norway the note .

" but who would take Iceland and why ?" Finland said looking confussed

" The note says they intend to make Iceland bear there child " Norway said

" We have to get Uncle Iceland back " Sealand said huggin his mothers leg (Finlands his mommy )

" But how we have no idea who it could possiably be " Denmark said lookin at the ground

" Jerk England has complemeted on how well America's justice syatem is maybe he can help " Sealand said as Norway picked him and put him on his shoulders .

" Well its late we will ask America tomarrow if he can help " Norway said looking at Sealand who was already half asleep again on his back .

" Yes 't's late w' a'k Am'ri'a to'rrow " Sweden said yawning

_ Norway-Sealands room 8 a.m _

" * yawning * Norway didnt you sleep " Sealand said as he awoke

" A little but im just so worried about Iceland he is my little brother what if i never see him again the note does say IF i return him why is this guy kills him " Norway said staring at the note

" we will find him . dont you think Denmark is sufuring as well , he loves Iceland like i love you " Sealand said putting his arms around Norways neck

" I know but what if he really does have to give birth to that sickos child " Norway said pulling sealand on him kissing

_ Iceland _

" huh ? where am i ?" Iceland said as he awoke

" Hehe you awake my icey beauty " a man said in a deep voice

" huh who are you " Iceland said confussed

" Oh you and your northern brothers no me very well " the man said chuckleing deeply and darkly

" General Winter !'' Iceland gasped " Why am i here ? why are you keeping me here ? What do you want with me "

" All good questions but here the best best answer the answer it all : You are here in the Ice Kingdom to bear my child " Greneral Winter spoke in a deep voice

" What why me " Iceland spoke in a horrifed voice everyone noes he or his brother hardly show there emotions but this truely made him show how scared he was

" Simple who else to breed my chold then someone who is also made of Ice and snow "

" that still doesnt answer my question most of the nordic countries are ice and snow , Russia and his baltics too and also Canada . Why did you choose me ?"

" Yes well they are snowed and iced over but you are down to your core snow and ice ... well most of you anyway ."

" BUt i cant bear your child im a male "

" Yes but your a country and male countrys can breed children , heh in the note i left your pitful nordic clan i told them i would be keeping you for months i told them i would make you breed my child and IF i did give you back it would be in about 4 to 6 months countries do delvier children faster then humans do ."

_ America _

" Well yes my FBI , NCIS , CSI , PD , CIA , justice systems are one of the best in the world but im not sure if i could find Iceland i can try but it would take a while " America said looking at the note

" Can you try please , Uncle Iceland is vary important to us " Sealand said looking with a puppy dog face at his technical brother .

" Of course i'll try Sealand ." America said giving Sealand a lollipop and after Sealand thanked him je said " Now guys i need to know everyone Iceland was close to ."

" Umm well besides being close to us he was close to England for a while , and Canada and Russia and his Baltics but that about eveyone he is really shy " Finland said

"Humm yes i can alread tell you this isnt England's or Russia's hand writing unless they got someone else to write it " America said looking at the note " I'll do what i can and keep you posted "

" Thank you America " Norway said

_ NOrdic house hold Norway and Sealand alone inside in their bedroom _

" Norway please you need to sleep " Sealand pleaded with very older lover

" I can't Sealand there's a sick asshole out there that has my brother " Norway said

" I know Norway i know we are all suffering " Sealand said giving Norway a kiss on the cheek

Soon the simple kiss on the cheek turn'd into a passionate make out session . Kiss after kiss the two lovers made an inniocent kiss turn into a hot firey passionate melting makeout . The next thing the lovers knew was that they got from their bedroom door to the bed.

" *panting and gasping sounds * Nnng nor..norway ah mng ah yes ah hhah nng " Sealand stammered as Norway skillfully removed his clothing and started sucking on Sealands sweet pateate nipples . Flicking and twisting one while licking the other. Moving his hands up and down the sides of sealands waist . Rubbing those sweet slightly taned legs . Licking and biting at the boys neck.

" Mmm Sealand i love youi love you so much " Norway said giving the boy another noticable hickey

" I love you too Norway mmm" Sealand said giving norway a long kiss .

_ Iceland & General Winter _

" PLease let me go General Winter " Iceland pleaded with the man who looked as though he was around 25 but then again unlike humans and countries the seasons could change apperance .

" Why my ice queen you'll love it here it will just take some getting use to " General winter said putting a terraria of ice and ice gems on Icelands head

" But i dont deserve to be your queen " Iceland said looking away with a blush he thought the queen part was a bit over excceive

" Oh but you do , you dont get involved woth silly wars , your temper is always under control , and your land is made of ice " General said pulling iceland up and kissing him

"mmmng stop what are you doing " Iceland said jerking away

"Kissing you duh now be quite and enjoy this" The general said putting a strange blue pill between his lips forcing it down icelands trout

" NO stop " Iceland gasped trying to get away but found he couldnt move

" heheh its a peraycis pill it makes to where you can fill everything i do but you cant get away from me " General said licking the cheek of his prey ,

" Awng please stop " Iceland pleaded trying to stop him

" i dont think i will im not a nice person i love you and im making it to where you never leave me " General whispered in his ear pushing iceland farther into the satin blue ice covered colored sheets on the bed .

" Please stop " Iceland pleaded

" Never " The general said pulling Icelands pants off and slaming into him ruthlesly

" NNg please stop "

" NO " The general said slapping him " now shut up "

As tears run down Icelands face and as the General thrusted harder and harder , Iceland hoped he would die before having to give birth to this mans child . Then in the conner of his eye he spotted what seemed to be a coffin of ice with the name iceland carved on the side . Finally after the General finished up with his playtime with Iceland he saw the boy looking at hte box .

" What is it my ice queen " The General said in a pleasent and pleased form

" i was wondering why that box has my named carved in it " Iceland asked in a confussed tone

" Oh that when i get done with you i will put you in this box will be be your ... well basicly its your bed until i need you again and only i can wake you . " General winter said putting another pillin his mouth an slipped it into Icelands mouth . Soon the boy fell asleep and general winter picked him up and putting him onto the box .

_ America FBI head quarters _

" I'm sorry guys but who ever did this wasnt human or one of the countries i checked them all i matched the blood stains to Iceland but the fingerprints on the paper are unhuman too it dosent match any country i ran all 196 countries and all 7 billion peole on the earth who ever did this wasnt human " America said looking at the paper in frount of him . " Can i check out his room "

" I suppose but what will that prove " Norway said

" I want to see if i can find any hair or anything i can use to prove who did this "

" If i may ask america how did you check all of the humans out so quickly " Finland asked

" Well trying and succsending in helping other countries out does have its advantages although i had some trouble with getting Russia tto coroperate i finally made him help"

ThenAmerica just stood still and thought for a moment .

" Umm America are you okay " Sealand asked

" I just thought of this my brother Canada has told me about this man named General Winter do you know of him Russia has mentioned him a time or two as well " America asked and seen the Nordic nations faces go a little blue and white .

" Well yes hes the man incharge of the season Winter and because we are the northern nations he freezes most of our country but what this got to do with anything ." Norway said

" I'll be back i have to talk to someone " America said putting on his heavy coat and walking to the door but before leaving he said " Please stay in this building until i get back "

_ America at Russia house _

" Humm well well well America have you came here to become one with me " Russia said drinking his vodka and pulling Latvia on his lap

" UMm NO im here because i need to know about General Winter , I have a missing nation out there and hes the best lead ive got seeing how the finger prints on the paper found in Icelands room was not human or any country for that matter " America said handing Ivan the note

" Well ALfred i can tell that yes this is General Winters hand writing but why would he take Iceand "

" It says to bare his child but if this is the General as you said and if he is a season why would he need a child " Alfred asked

" IM guessing and this is just a guess is that he lonley i mean when i was a child he would always play with me he said he wished there was more kids like me ... and soon after wards he made the nordic countries of mainly ice and the notrthen part of Canada ice when he came along , he just wants a family . Like anyone does in life i mean me and Latvia just had our baby girl a month ago " Russia explained

" Oh that remins me i have to check on her she probebly just waking up from her nap " Latvia said getting of Russia lap

" So your saying his reason for kidnapp was to get a family ? Still why take Iceland to breed it ?" AMerica asked

" Well first off his name Ice-Land , even though years ago he and his brother Green-Land names were mixed to confusse people they switched back and that he has hardly and land for farming because of the snow and ice , And even though he has a lover hes still a virgen . " Russia said taking a sip of vodka

" So he wanted iceland for his virgen-issity " America said

" If thats even a word then yes but the correct word is Virgenity "

_ Iceland _

Upon being woken up by Winter to be fucked again he saw he was not in his usual ettire his brown jacket , white shirt with white bow tie and his pants and boots were replaced with a ice blue fluffy dress that sparkeled ( okay a cinderella dress okay ) . Being kissed again and again was not so bad this time and he even found himself kissing this man back .

"My lord why have you put me into a dress " Iceland said and yes for you who are actually read and not skimming through he his losing his memory because of the pill .

" Better acsses my queen " WInter said kissing him again even though the man looks 25 and his flowing white long and smooth you can just tell he was older then that but then again seasons are older then countries and countries are older then humans but they dint always look older .

Kiss after kiss was getting even more passionate even though it waas below 0 the two felt like it was getting hotter and hotter until the door down stairs busted open and they head gunshots . Stupid to shot though noone else was in the castel ...wait yes ther was there was a young boy by the name of Jack frost there , but he always stays in his basement lab so why was their shooting .

" Stay here i'll go see who it is " the General said pulling his pants back on .

" Yes my lord " Iceland said laying back as the General let he tried to think and seeing how it was a long way down he would habe some time .

'Who am i ? i know my name is Iceland but still i dont remember much though all i remember is my brother but where is he and when did i come here ? ' he thought

_ Down stairs _

" Ahh Ivan my son its about time you came and viseted me " General said looking at the man he raised as a boy

" Hello ...nng father " Russia said pulling his fist down and ginnting his teeth

" Father ?" America , Norway , Denmark , and for some reason England said

" Yes hes my father okay i just didnt want to tell anyone " Russia said actting like a kid

" Well you didnt tell me that when i was asking you about him to help me find Iceland " America said

" wel i told you about him , America we cant all be like you and go on about how are bosses are like fathers mister i have four fathers "

" Umm Russia you dont get the concept of what i ment by four fathers i ment that they did a lot for the country and will always be remembered : Gerorge Wwashington - First president , General during Revalutionary war . Abe Lincoln - Helped defest my brother and kept my country in one piece -" America said but was cutt of by NOrway screaming

" CAN WE JUST GET MY LITTLE BROTHER OUT OF HERE PLEASE "

'' Sure " America and Russia said at the same time

" Well i hate to break it to you Norway but he has completly forgot you and Dnmark and you pitiful nordic family all he knows is hes a ice queen " The General said

" What father you cant keep him here , hes a country he needs to be with other countries " Russia tried to plead woth his father

" Look i'll show you he doesnt want to go with you i'll even let him remember you , Iceland come down here " the General said snapping his fingers undoing the spell that made Iceland forget

" Yes my lord " Iceland said as he got down the icestairs " do you need something "

Norway looking angry and Denmark looking horney when they saw Iceland in the dress and tearria

" Do you wish to stay here with me or go home to your nordic family "

" You are my family my lord yes i did have a home back there but this is my home now "

" See told you " The general said tword the others

" Well father i guess we'll be going but i warn you i will be back " Russia said as he left

_ Back in the bedroom _

' Those idiots thought i gave him his full memory back ' the general thought as he and iceland got back into the postion they were in beofre being interupted .

" My lord what was that all about who were thouse people " Iceland said catching his breathe from the kissing

" that was some people who thought you were their brother " The general said kissing him again

" why would they think that " iceland said putting his arms around the generals neck twisting his fingers in the mans hair locking there lips once more.

" I dont know my beauty "

Aftter getting done with what they were doing , and after Iceland fell asleep The general put covers over him , the box has already done it job of earasigng his memory .

knock knock knock on the bedroom door .

" Who is it " General said opening the door

"Me father we need to talk " Russia said looking at his father latvia beside him and their baby in Russia's arms

" Why Russia i didnt hear you come in " Winter said

" Yes well father i wanted you to meet Latvia my husband ( wifey husband ) and our daughter Mascow , and i need to talk to you about Iceland " Russia said looking weary about the subject

" Look son ive told you before i will have a child breed my him . im sure thats the reason you choose this man to breed your child with "

" No i did it because i love him "

" Well i love iceland "

" no you ont father you jus think that because your lonley again "

" Did you just come back to start an argument " winter said getting angery

" No i didnt , besides i know iceland didnt have his full memory back when he answered that he wished to stay here " Russia practicaly screamed at the only father figure he had

Then the baby started crying and Latvia took it from russia and in a calm voice said " Thats it both of you sit " and as the to sat down latvia started speaking again " Now i dont know if you two got along well or not but i will say this , Russia your just getting jelous because you dont want your father to have another child " Latvia said swaying the child in his arms gentley getting her back to sleep

" I am not jelous if he has another kid im a grown man for heavens sake " Russia said pouting

" You are jelous now listen to me Ukraine and Belerus your sisters are more then happy to have another sibeling , why cant you ? and your General if you truely love Iceland then you didnt need to kidnapp him im sure there was an easier way to get him to like you , and im sure in time he would like you two "

" But Latvia i am a very old man even if it doesnt look it well okay im not that old but still " General said taking the baby out of his arms " All ive ever wanted was a big family but in time they dont wish to stay here because of the cold and leave "

" Well i can understand someone wanting a family , i mean when i saw Russia with Ukraine and Belerus i wished i has siblings , because all is abaltic thought we were not family until we got a DNA test , but that besies the point , yes wanting a family is a natural feeling but if Iceland snapps out of this trance to see hes pregnant how do ing you think he'll feel being tied down without any memory of how he got that way " Latvia said hoping his words soaked in

" Well i suppose your right but what ifi can never have kids again " winter said saddly

" Well think of this way even if you dont have any more you'll still have grandkids " Russia said

" Yes but i want kids of my own . And i do love him if i undo the hypnotic trance what of he doesnt fall in love with me "

" It might take a while but he will " Latvia said " I mean at first i was terrifed of Russia but when i saw the sie of him no one else did i found him to be not a scary as everyone thought "

" You realy think so " Winter said

" you never know "

_Iceland x General .. Next Morning Breakfest _

" Darling are you alright you hardly touched your food " Iceland said looking across the Ice table

" oh yes well , My son Ivan came yesterday with his wife and child and was talking to me , Iceland i know i gave you some of your memory back but would still stay here if i undone it completely to where you remember being here and your old life " General said smileing saddly

" What are you talking about ? Of cocurse i would i do remember you taking me and having a family back then , you let me remember all of it . i do love being here with you " Iceland said getting up and walking over to the man across the huge table .

" Your kind and conciderate , even though at first i was scared of you but ive realised that you shouldnt judge a person by first impression they can be diffrent . When my brother and the others left when you let me remember i wrote my brother a letter telling him that i was okay and i rmembered and i was staying i didnt tell him why i was staying which i know he is probebly wondering about ."

" your amazing you know that "

_Later that night as the two had dinner in a big dinning room Iceland wearing another dress_

Soft music played Iceland wearing a poofy dress that had reivens ( when i say reivens i mean it wasnt like a Maid dress poofy i mean like a wavey dress like wavey hair ) General was wearing a sorta old looking suit . The two ate sorta quietly . After Dinner they made their way to the dance hall of the Castle and started dancing slowly , as they danced iceland put his head on General Winters chest closing his eyes , no one had even made him feel like this it felt amzing he couldnt explain it , he and Denmark had been going out for a while before he was kiddnapped and made to come here but they never had sex or anything . At first he was  
>mad at Winter for taking his innocents but now he was as happy as he could be . After the Twisting and terling the two dance became slower and as Winter dipped Iceland down and kissed him . Thats when the assult officaly began a crazy Dane busted into the room with gun fire .<p>

" What the hell are you doing " Iceland yelled at him looking quite mad General Winter just as mad looking at the Dane with evil eyes that mad Ivans look like puppy dog ones .

" Yes what are you doing here ? " HE said with a rough voice glaring wanting to pounce and kill him for interupting his fun .

" I'm here to get you back , No one is taking you away from me !" The dannish man grabbing icelands arm

" Hey let me go " Iceland yelled getting his arm free " I am not your property to control "

"Still how can you stand it here i thought you loved itback home . "

" I did but i didnt know of this place and i didnt know him love it here and i- i love him "Iceland said scooting back tword general Winter

" YOu cant love him hes a season he not a country " Denmark screamed

" yes i can i love him , why are you so against it me and you we never did anything "iceland calmly said

" Because i will not have him turn you into what he turned ivan damn it your coming home right now" denmark screamed again grabbing icelands arm

" NO IM NOT " Iceland yelled pulling his arm away

" i think its time you leave Denmark he made his decission ," Winter said glaring at the other person who 'Loved' Iceland

" I'll be back you bastard i will have him back even if i have to kill you " Denmark screamed befire jumping out the 2nd story window

The End? will there be a sequal ? who know oh yes i noes but i snt telling

Beware their is Grammer monsters but if you value your life DONT TELL ME ABOUT IT


End file.
